Lockdown
by greengirl82
Summary: A rolling black out causes a lockdown at the BAU and Emily swears she saw something move in the hallway.
1. A Lockdown and A Blackout

**Lockdown**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, it belongs to CBS. If I owned it, we'd still have Emily and JJ there.

Summary: A rolling blackout causes a lockdown at the BAU without any electricity.

A/N: This is a little something that had been haunting me, and I figured, why not? Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>Kurt Vonnegut said "Here we are, trapped in the amber of the moment. There is no why."<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch stood by his office window looking out at the night sky, watching the electricity quickly leave the Virginia neighborhoods in total darkness.<p>

Hotch didn't have to turn around to sense Emily but he heard her sigh.

"I guess they don't know how long these rolling blackouts are going to last, huh?" Emily asked leaning on the door frame to Hotch's office.

"No" Hotch said turning around in his dimly lit office to the brunette.

Hotch inwardly sighed at the dark haired beauty in his office.

"I hate rolling blackouts" Emily said walking over to the window "And I can't believe this caused a lockdown at the BAU."

Hotch shook his head at Emily, "At least no one was in the elevator during the blackout."

Emily chuckled "Yeah, can you imagine being trapped in there all night?"

He watched her head towards the door, pausing to turn around "Garcia's having a little s'mores feast in the break room, if you want to come."

"Sure" Hotch said walking out with her pleased that the only good thing coming out of this situation was spending time with Emily.

The two walked into the break room to see the dimly lit room warmed up with a electric grill and a s'mores covered Reid.

The dark haired agents both smirked at the younger man who seemed so childlike and heard Morgan behind them laughing at Reid.

"Kid" Morgan said walking up passing him a napkin "The idea is to eat the s'mores not wear it."

Reid turned pink, trying to wipe his face only to have a protective Emily punch Morgan in the arm and walk over to tenderly wipe Reid's face.

"Don't pick on him" Emily said glaring at Morgan.

Morgan just shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Garcia making the s'mores.

"Where's JJ and Dave?" Hotch asked enjoying watching Emily's tender side to Reid.

"Trying to finish up their case reports by hand to join us" Garcia said placing the s'mores on paper plates.

"Isn't Kevin still here?" Reid asked smiling a thanks at Emily who ruffled his hair.

"He said he had a surprise for me but I have yet to see it" Garcia said.

All the lights left in the BAU flickered out and Garcia cursed the darkness.

"It's all right" Hotch said "The emergency generators will kick in."

"But I haven't finished making my chocolate goodies" Garcia said holding up an untoasted marshmallow.

Morgan took that opportunity to steal it.

"Hey!" Garcia cried out, as the backup lights flicked on.

JJ and Dave walked in carrying candles and flashlights.

"Where are my s'mores?" JJ asked handing the unlit candles to the group while Dave handed Morgan, Hotch and Emily the extra flashlights.

"Only made half" Garcia said glaring at the electric grill in front of her.

"So what do we do to pass the time?" Emily asked, she'd never admit it but she nervous of the darkness and felt a bit claustrophobic.

"We could tell ghost stories?" Garcia suggested.

"Are you insane?" JJ asked horrified "We work catching serial killers and you want to tell a ghost story?"

JJ shook her head and Emily was glad that it was her who vocalized against that idea, she was also against the idea.

"Look, I don't care what we do" Dave said, "I'm just tired and want this blackout and lockdown done."

"Telling a ghost story wouldn't be so bad" Morgan said looking over at Hotch.

"Fine" Hotch said looking out at the corner of his eye to see JJ and Emily groan at the suggestion.

"Ok" Garcia said brightly passing out her treats "Who first?"

"I'll go" Morgan said grinning mischievously.

Morgan told his story which horrified and terrified Garcia, JJ and Emily.

And then the lights the back up generators went out again causing everyone to groan.

Hotch noticed Emily in the candle light and reflection of the flashlight looking tired and sleep deprived.

"Maybe everyone should try and get some sleep." Hotch suggested "Maybe we all go up to the conference room and rest up there."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Garcia said horrified "After that scary story? I don't think I'll ever sleep again."

"I second that." Emily murmured feeling sluggish.

"Hotch's right." Dave agreed seeing JJ lose the battle with sleep.

"Fine" Emily said reluctantly and looked over at Morgan "After this is over, I'm kicking your ass."

Morgan just smirked at her and helped Garcia up to get the candles and flashlights.

Reid, Morgan, Garcia and Dave walked across the bullpen to the conference room.

While Hotch, Emily and JJ went out of the break room, Emily saw something move across the ground.

Turning around to flash the light on it she said "Oh my god!"

"What?" Hotch and JJ said in unison turning around to her.

"I saw something move across the floor." Emily said holding her flashlight tightly.

"What?" JJ said scared "What did you see?"

"I don't know." Emily whispered looking all over the hallway.

Hotch lightly grabbed Emily's arm and said "There's nothing there. It's just your imagination from the story."

Emily shook her head and said "No, Hotch. I saw something. I swear it."

"Come on" Hotch murmured, shaking his head, "Let's all try to get some rest."

The trio made the trip across the bullpen to the conference room but Emily turned her head back and saw someone running down the hall of the BAU.

"I know I saw something" Emily whispered in the midst of fear, sleep deprivation and cabin fever.

* * *

><p>"Small is the number of people who see with their eyes and think with their minds." Albert Einstein<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued... <strong>

Don't forget to leave a review...


	2. Follow That

**Lockdown**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, it belongs to CBS. If I owned it, we'd all have Emily on there still.

Summary: A rolling blackout causes a lockdown at the BAU without any electricity.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one, here's the newest. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"You can't have a light without a dark to stick it in." Arlo Guthrie<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch, JJ and the on edge Emily entered the conference room, seeing that everyone looked relieved at the sight of them in one piece.<p>

"I know I saw something" Emily muttered again causing everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked the brunette.

"She thinks she saw..." JJ started to say but was cut off.

"I know I saw something down there" Emily emphasized, glaring at the tiny blonde, "I'm not crazy."

Everyone was shocked by the outburst that, wasn't something that they recognized in the usually calm and collected brunette.

"You know a great number of statistics think in times of stress or heightened fear which causes delusions or paranoia..." Reid started.

The three male agents shot Reid a look that told him it'd be wise to shut up for his own safety.

"Em..." Garcia said soothingly "Are you sure you saw something?"

"I'm not seeing things and my mind isn't playing tricks" she sighed, licking her lips, "There is something out there."

"Well whatever it is, we'll deal with it later" Dave assured her, exchanging a worried look with Hotch.

An unspoken agreement with the men said not to disagree with her that they'll handle it later on.

Emily sat next to JJ on the couch and looked on guard.

"Maybe it would be best if we locked up our weapons" Morgan said, catching on to the other men, "You know, for safe keeping."

"I know what you're all thinking" Emily sighed, handing Hotch her service weapon, "But I'm all right, I swear it."

"It'll be fine, Emily" Hotch said assuredly taking all his agents weapons and locking them up.

"Says the guy who thinks I'm crazy" Emily muttered.

Everyone took a spot to rest on, while Emily, JJ and Hotch shared the long couch, trying to let sleep take them over.

The brunette found sleep overtaking her, her head rested on the arm rest of the couch while Hotch looked over at her with concern and affection.

The dark haired man quickly looked around seeing everyone had fallen asleep and pulled the brunette up to rest her head upon his chest before sleep overtook him.

Unfortunately for Emily, a muttering curse woke her up, her brown eyes landing on JJ before noticing that she was wrapped in the tight embrace of Hotch.

"Damn it" JJ whispered lightly.

"What's wrong, JJ?" Emily whispered over to her.

"I have to go to the bathroom but I don't want to go alone" JJ said "Will you go with me?"

"Sure" Emily said "Can you give me a little help here?"

JJ looked over in the flicker of the candle light to see Hotch with his arm wrapped around Emily holding her to him.

Emily looks up to see JJ's smug look and said "I didn't do this, he did."

"Mm hmm" JJ whispered lifting Hotch's arm so Emily could slip out.

Both girls head for the door and grab a flashlight next to the door and walk out into the darkness of the BAU.

Walking through the bullpen they hear shuffling sounds and a frustrated groan.

"What was that?" JJ whispered lowering down near Anderson's desk.

"Told you we weren't here alone." Emily whispered back smugly.

Both girls look down to see Anderson's desk drawer open and see a flare gun.

"I think we might need that." JJ whispered going for it.

Emily grabs it and sees JJ give her a surprised look.

"What?" Emily whispered "Out of the two of us, who's the better shot?"

JJ shrugs than nods her head and they both look up to see something move down the hallway followed by a figure of a person with running footsteps.

JJ looks over at Emily surprised and said "You were right, something was here."

"Glad to know, you don't think I'm crazy." Emily said relieved.

"Well, hell I still think your crazy but you were right." JJ smirked out.

Both girls follow the footsteps and see it retreat left down the hall and see movement coming towards them.

Emily holds up the flashlight and flare gun and points it at the movement on the floor.

"Emily!" Hotch says "JJ?"

"Over here!" JJ said "Hotch there is something here!"

Hotch comes in and sees Emily headed straight down the hall with gun.

"You have a gun?" Hotch asked concern she still is seeing things.

"Flare gun." Emily said "And JJ saw something too, I told you."

Hotch went for her to take it away but was grabbed by JJ.

"Look, Hotch." JJ said pointing to a shadowy object down the dark hall that was moving away from them.

Hotch tried to see it but the lack of light made it impossible.

"What is that?" Hotch asked finally believing that Emily had seen something.

"We don't know." JJ said "But we saw someone going after it. Who else is in the BAU?"

"Just us." Hotch said "I think."

Emily walked up to the figure and turned her flashlight on it and said "Aw, it's so cute."

"What is it?" JJ asked as she and Hotch approached it.

Emily bent over and picked it up and said "A white rabbit."

Emily turned around and Hotch and JJ approached her.

"Oh look" JJ cried out, "It's so cute."

"Who brought a rabbit into the FBI?" Hotch asked out loud.

"I don't know" Emily murmured as she and JJ both pet the fluffy white rabbit "But someone is still out there."

The three agents looked down the hall, each wincing as they noticed a figure coming at them.

Emily handed the rabbit over to JJ before pointing the flare gun at the figure.

"Identify yourself" Hotch commanded in an authoritative tone, wishing he had the flare gun or even his own gun.

* * *

><p>"There are two kinds of light - the glow that illumines, and the glare that obscures." James Thurber<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Concluded... <strong>

Thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review.


	3. The Flare Gun and the White Rabbit

**Lockdown**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, it belongs to CBS. If I owned it, we'd all have Emily on there still.

Summary: A rolling blackout causes a lockdown at the BAU without any electricity.

A/N: Here's the last chapter of this story, hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to all the reviewers of this story, you all rock! :)

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Fear cannot take what you do not give it." Christopher Coan<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey hey!" Kevin cried out, "Don't shoot it's only me."<p>

"Kevin?" Hotch called out, noticing Garcia's boyfriend approach them.

"You've been chasing after this rabbit all night?" JJ asked holding it close to her chest while tenderly petting it.

"No, I only noticed that Lucky was missing about ten minutes ago" Kevin answered.

"Lucky?" Emily asked staring at Kevin in confusion "This is your rabbit?"

"No, well yes" Kevin said "She's a surprise for Garcia."

Hotch picked up the rabbit, giving the white animal a good look before handing it over to the male technical analyst.

"Well she will be surprised seeing that Lucky is a boy" Hotch said smirking at Kevin's surprise.

"A boy?" Kevin asked looking down at the rabbit.

"You know that rabbit has been causing everyone to think I was seeing things" Emily said.

"So you weren't chasing after the rabbit at all?" Hotch asked remembering what Kevin said.

"No" Kevin said "I've been trying to reboot my computer ever since the blackout shut the electricity off."

"So, someone's still out there" JJ said looking at Emily.

"Do you know who else is here?" Emily asked Kevin.

"Just your team and me" Kevin answered, his eyes landing on the gun in Emily's hand "Where'd you get the flare gun from?"

"Anderson's desk drawer was opened" Emily said, the four heard a sound coming at them from behind.

Emily held the flare gun up, and at that moment her flashlight died.

"Damn it!" Emily whispered.

They hear the person trip and groan in pain, and Hotch stepped forward next to Emily.

"Identify yourself" Hotch commanded.

"Ugh" The person said in a huffed scoff and walked over.

"I repeat identify yourself" Hotch said but was ignored.

The person walked down the hall and JJ flashlight flicked on the upcoming form.

"What the hell?" The person murmured.

Hotch nodded for Emily to fire the flare but is bumped by Kevin when the rabbit jumps out of his hands and hops down the hall.

Since Emily was bumped when she fired the flare it go off and they hear a woman scream as she fell down.

"Damn it, that rabbit is really scared of whoever it is." Kevin said racing down the hall and getting the rabbit.

Emily recognized that scream "Oh my god!"

Hotch, Emily and JJ raced over to the woman she shot "Chief Strauss!"

"Who shot me?" Strauss said glaring at the three people and the returned Kevin.

"We didn't realize you were still here." Hotch said "Kevin help me."

Kevin handed JJ the rabbit and helped Hotch get Strauss off the floor.

"Where were you shot?" Hotch asked checking her over for the flare wound.

"My foot." Strauss said.

"What were you doing here so late, ma'am?" Emily said hiding the flare gun in the back of her pants.

"I was doing my job..." Strauss said and instantly Hotch and Emily knew that was a lie.

They hear footsteps running up "I couldn't find it, Erin."

Everyone turns in shock to see Anderson call Strauss by her first name.

"Uh, I um... mean Chief Strauss" Anderson said avoiding everyone stare.

"Anderson?" Hotch said.

"Uh, yes sir?" Anderson said.

"You keep quiet about us accidentally shooting Strauss with a flare gun, we'll keep quiet about this..." Hotch said hiding his amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aaron." Strauss said.

"With all due respect, ma'am." Emily said "I don't think Anderson wears that shade of lipstick and..."

"You've got a giant hickey on your neck." JJ said not hiding her smugness.

Anderson and Strauss look at each other and said "Agreed."

"You two were chasing after the rabbit too?" Kevin asked holding the frightened rabbit close to him.

"Yes." Strauss said "Keep it out of the BAU."

Hotch walks behind Emily and grabs the flare gun from the back of her pants thrilled with the contact.

"And Anderson? No more flare guns in your desk drawers." Hotch said handing the flare gun back to Anderson.

They watched Anderson help Strauss down the hall to her office.

"Not the first time I've warned him about it." Hotch said walking the two back to the conference room with Kevin and his rabbit behind them.

"Oh?" Emily asked.

"He shot a hole in the conference room his first week at the BAU." Hotch said.

As they entered the conference room to the still sleeping team.

The electricity came back on but still had to camp out until the lockdown was over.

Emily and Hotch saw Kevin walk over to the sleeping Garcia and placed the rabbit in a opened box on the table.

Emily sat down on the couch next to Hotch and he pulled her over next to him wrapping his arm around her.

"Uh, Hotch?" Emily whispered seeing JJ fall asleep on the other couch next to Dave.

"Shh" Hotch whispered to her in Emily's ear "It's ok."

Hotch laid her head on his chest, "Just sleep."

Hearing the brunette sigh as she nuzzled her head on his chest, he pressed a kiss to her forehead determined to make sure she knew how he felt about her.

Before Hotch fell asleep he thought how bizarre it was that Emily chased a white rabbit through the BAU like Alice In Wonderland.

* * *

><p>Chamfort said, "The most wasted day is that in which we have not laughed."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End <strong>

Thanks for reading, don't forget to drop a line and let me know what you think.


End file.
